Bien mieux que les Sims 2?
by vaughn's girl 59
Summary: Suite de "Bien mieux que les Sims?" Ne sait pas comment résumer donc vous laisse découvrir. Slash Mcdanno ?


_Oui, oui, oui je l'ai écrit. Voici une suite à « Bien mieux que les Sims ». Laisse la surprise pour l'instant, hihi… Ici, Lori n'a jamais vu le jour et Dennings est encore vivante (elle n'était pas si mal après tout malgré ce qu'on découvre sur elle à la fin.)_

Une porte s'ouvrit en douceur et une tête dépassa l'embrasure de la porte faisant attention à ce qu'il n'y ait personne ici. Rassuré, il avança à petits pas dans les bureaux du QG et malgré ses joues rougies et ses cheveux tout ébouriffés, il tenta de reprendre contenance et de faire comme si rien ne s'était passé il y a à peine cinq minutes dans le bureau de l'autre. Ce dernier avança à son tour dans la pièce, un sourire radieux et satisfait sur les lèvres.

Une fois de plus, le blond s'était emporté et une fois de plus, alors qu'ils étaient seuls dans les bureaux, ils n'avaient pu résister à la tentation grandissante. Comme deux grands gamins qu'ils étaient ! Leur histoire était faite de jeux et de complicité et ils s'éclataient ensemble- même si Steve aimait toujours autant jouer sur le terrain… Avec quelques grenades provoquant « comme toujours » la colère du blond. Mais leur vie amoureuse était ainsi et ils ne la voudraient pas autrement, à quoi bon changer après tout une relation comme celle-ci ? Après tout, leur relation avait commencé grâce à un jeu alors pourquoi changer les bonnes choses ? Durant ces six derniers mois, ils étaient devenus plus proches que jamais, entraînant quelques conséquences positives dans leur travail, ne se cachant pas de leurs amis et proches qui étaient plus qu'heureux pour le jeune couple. Ils n'avaient pas eu le temps de la dissimuler de toute manière, une Kono rouge écarlate faisant irruption dans le bureau de Steve juste au moment où il allongeait le blond pour la seconde fois de la journée sur le bureau.

Bien sûr ils avaient été chambrés à tout va par leurs collègues, surtout en découvrant la fenêtre de jeu du blond qui, dans sa précipitation, avait totalement occulté de la fermer. Ils avaient arrêté tous les deux d'y jouer au bureau après ça, mais ils ne se gênaient plus une seconde quand ils se retrouvaient à leur maison pour s'offrir quelques minutes devant, faisant évoluer leur petit couple et ayant même réussi à trouver le code pour rendre l'un des deux enceints. Rien à faire, ils ne pouvaient pas se passer de ce jeu, même si définitivement, « la réalité reste bien mieux que dans les Sims. » Et ça les aidait bien à se détendre après une journée stressante pour se poursuivre ensuite par un massage et une séance câline en réel.

Ils n'avaient pas entendu non plus longtemps avant d'emménager ensemble, le blond quittant définitivement au bout d'une semaine sa chambre d'hôtel pourrie pour rejoindre le cadre idyllique, enchanteur et bien douillet que constituait la villa du Seal. Et cette fois, ils purent ajouter la petite Grace dans leur habitation en profitant de leurs week-ends libres tous les trois sur la plage… Ou à jouer à la Barbie ou aux jeux vidéo Wii. Eh oui, je vous l'avais bien dit : deux vrais gamins ces deux-là ! Alors ne vous étonnez pas si vous passez devant le bureau du brun pendant l'heure du déjeuner que les stores soient fermés !

Ils aimaient jouer avec le feu, sachant parfaitement que leurs deux collègues pouvaient revenir d'un instant à l'autre. Mais ils s'en fichaient totalement, ils ne pouvaient passer une journée aussi calme que celle-ci sans se jeter l'un sur l'autre. Ah l'amour ! Ca rendait vraiment très bête des fois !

Une fois de plus, ils avaient de la chance aujourd'hui quand ils constatèrent que les bureaux étaient encore vides et qu'aucun de bruit de pas résonnant sur le carrelage ne venait à se faire entendre. D'excellente humeur, ils se dirigèrent d'un pas guilleret vers la cafetière pour la mettre en route, en attendant à présent avec impatience l'arrivée de leurs repas. A ce moment, ils passèrent près du bureau d'un de leurs collègues, leurs yeux attirés immédiatement par une lumière qui leur était bien familière. Décidément, c'était une maladie dans ce QG !

Leur collègue avait choisi la version beaucoup plus récente du jeu, beaucoup plus attrayante visuellement et pratique à utiliser. On pouvait ainsi voir la maison voisine ressemblant à une immense villa au bord d'une plage : la leur bien entendue ! La simple curiosité, un air moqueur sur le visage, le brun cliqua sur « Play » pour pouvoir confirmer les doutes que les deux avaient sur leur Ohana. Leur sourire s'agrandit encore plus ! Oh oui, ils allaient bien s'amuser à leur tour en donnant un petit coup de main à leur manière ! Oh oui, ils allaient aider Chin et Charlie à savoir affronter la réalité à leur tour !

_Tbc…_

_Hum alors j'espère que cela vous a plu ! J'hésite entre m'arrêter ici ou écrire un autre petit chapitre. Si ça vous tente, dites-moi ! Sinon, euh je sors et vais me cacher le plus loin possible ?_


End file.
